


Untitled For Now

by KyuubiChan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, But the wolves don't know that he knows, Coma, Except he does because he is supernatural as well, Gen, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Stilinski Family Feels, alpha!Derek, fire happened but everyone survived, my own characters that I am curently writing their story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiChan/pseuds/KyuubiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First things first, I need a title for this story, so suggestions are welcome.</p><p>The Hale Fire destroyed the Hale family's house, but everyone gets out after someone breaks the mountain ash line. All is well, Derek's an alpha of his own pack of teenagers. But one teen in specific doesn't even know he is part of the pack. He doesn't even know that the things that go bump in the night exist. Or does he really? Stiles returns, but they see a side of him they have only seen glimpses of. And what is this about his family moving to town?<br/>---<br/>Scott beamed excitedly at the group of beautiful people, before exclaiming,”I just got word. Stiles is coming back!” The group seemed to freeze, starring at Scott. “When?” Was the growled monosyllabic question. Scott smiled, ”Tomorrow.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. News Of Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS, BEFORE YOU START!!!  
> Okay, So this really doesn't have a title, right now, so I was wondering if some readers have any suggestions. I don't mind most anything, also, a little constructive criticism is welcomed as well. ANY idea can help me come up with a name for his story. Please and Thank you for reading this! Enjoy your read!

Scott ran as fast as he could down the hall. “Sorry...in a hurry.... Sorry!” He panted as he ran into different people walking to the front door of Beacon Hills High School. The teen bust out the doors with a strength that startled many people in the court yard. Still panting harshly, he ran into the parking lot, to the group of people gathered around a cluster of expensive cars.

“Guys! Guys! You won't believe it!” Scott called out to catch the groups attention. A lovely strawberry blond girl raised one of her elegant eyebrows at the racing teen, as the blond jock next to her rolled his eyes. Scott stopped next to his beautiful brunette girlfriend who gave him a concerned a look as he bent over to catch his breath. “Are you alright?” Allison asked, laying a delicate hand on his shoulder. Scott looked up at her with the most lovesick puppy look, it was almost nauseating. “I'm good. Thanks Alison.” He said in a dreamy voice.

The blond girl across the group rolled her eyes as she sucked on a red lollipop and leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder. Erica slurped at her lollipop as she pulled it from her mouth, “So what's so big that you came running all the way out here to tell all of us?” The group looked to the brunette teen, as Erica's voice broke him from his lovesick gaze at his girlfriend. “Oh right. Where's Derek and Isaac? I only want to say it once.”

"Say what?” a growly voice came from behind them. A broody older teen in a leather jacket walked up to the group, a younger curly hair teen walking just a bit behind him. Scott beamed excitedly at the group of beautiful people, before exclaiming,”I just got word. Stiles is coming back!” The group seemed to freeze, starring at Scott. “Batman is coming back!?” Erica stood at attention with a grin on her face. Isaac's blue eyes shined happily, and Alison smiled happily at her crooked jawed boyfriend.

Lydia hid her smile, not wanting to anyone to see she was happy with one of the three only smart people in the group was coming back to school. Jackson rolled his eyes again with an exasperated, but fond look, that would make him look constipated if you didn't know better. “Stilinski is coming back? Took him long enough.” Boyd looked at his happy girlfriend jumping around excitedly with Isaac currently with a fond look. Then he turned his attention to the broody leader of the group.

Derek was frozen, emotions going a million miles an hour through his head. Stiles. The loud mouth annoying teen that was Scott's best friend. He would see those honey brown eyes sparkling with mischief again and that cocky taunting smirk he always seemed to direct at him specifically. He could just hear that voice teasing him, _“Don't be such a Sourwolf, Der!”_ His wolf purred in his chest at the thought of the Smart-Alec teen coming back. He caught his best friend's eye. Boyd wasn't outwardly smirking, but he had a smug look in his eye as he listened to his Alpha's heart stutter for a moment at the thought of Stiles.

Derek immediately went back to scowling and frowned at his amused best friend. He watched as his pack rejoice at the returning of a missing pack member. Even though, Stiles was none the wiser of the fact that he was apart of a fantastical pack of creatures that shouldn't exist. Or of the fact that things that go bump in the night and hide under your bed do actually exist. But, that was only a minor detail.

“When?” Was the growled monosyllabic question. Scott smiled, ”Tomorrow.”


	2. The Hales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a family that just loves to tease him.
> 
> \--------
> 
> Talia smirked at her son's face. Cora shared an evil grin with Laura before they started singing, “Derek and Stiles sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Blake, Anna, and Carter join in on the song. Peter, Kaylee, Helen, and David start laughing at how red Derek's face goes. Talia even chuckles at her son's embarrassment, watching his ears go red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too make this less confusing, I'm currently drawing a relationship chart. I know it can be very confusing, because I keep mixing Helen and Kaylee up sometimes.
> 
> Laura- 21  
> Jason- 20  
> Derek, Boyd, and Erica- 18  
> Jackson, Lydia, Alison, Scott, and Stiles- 17  
> Isaac and Cora- 16  
> Blake- 7  
> Rue- 6  
> Anna and Carter- 4
> 
> Helen is Talia's and Peter's mother. Peter is married to Kaylee and Jason, Anna, and Carter are their kids. Talia is married to David and Laura, Derek, and Blake are their kids, Rue is adopted by Talia.
> 
> History of the fire and how Derek became alpha will be the next chapter, and then the story will really begin, k?

Derek was driving home in his black beauty of a car. The Camaro was one of his prized possessions, since it was from his sister, Laura. The big news of the day was rushing through his head still, and he had a feeling it wouldn't stop for awhile. Stiles was coming back to school. It was still emotionally reeling for him.

It had been three months since anyone had seen Stiles. Stiles had stopped school because of what happened with his father, the sheriff. It was a devastating blow to the brunette teen. After that, Stiles had to deal with other things and school was just too much for him to handle at the moment. The school administrative excused him because of the circumstances. But in exchange, he had to keep up with his learning and classwork at home to be able to stay within his year and graduate on time.

He agreed of course.

Even Scott didn't know what was happening with his best friend. Without the steady income of homework and tests, everyone would have thought he had dropped off the grid. But Scott had gotten a text from a new number just as the last period had come about. Stiles had contacted him saying that he was coming back the next day. To school.

Derek pulled up to the gigantic house, ears trained on the sound coming from inside. It was loud as normal, the sound of the children of the house chasing each other around the halls, squealing with laughter. His mother in the kitchen preparing dinner and humming to herself, his uncle Peter and Dad, David, arguing about something he wasn't interested in, and his little sister Cora in her room blaring her music through her ear buds doing her homework. It was home.

Derek walked into the house, not bothering to lock the door behind him. It wouldn't be closed before long, Laura was known for busting into the house with her arms full of stuff from the bakery, his aunt Kaylee coming in behind her. And then his grandma, Helen, wouldn't be too long after that, returning from her knit and gossip group with the other old ladies from town. Derek walked past the living room where his dad and Peter were arguing about a baseball game, returning the greeting he got from the two. He reached the kitchen, walking to the fridge for some of the juice he knew Peter hid in the back from the little mischief makers of the house. He bent down reaching to the back, where he could see the green lid of the apple juice.

“You smell happy, dear. What happened today that has you all chipper?” The musical voice from behind him hummed. Grabbing his prize and working it out of the fridge, Derek turned back to the petite woman easily peeling potatoes with her claws.

Talia was a petite woman of 5'2'' with medium length and dark brown hair. She had a sweet disposition, but Derek knew she could tear out a few throats, not to mention through a few asses and egos, if need be. She was the alpha after all. “Well--” Before he could answer, he was crashed into from behind. An oof coming from behind him as the person fell to the floor. Derek turned around to see his little 7 year old brother, Blake, on the floor rubbing his forehead.

“Blake, there is a reason I tell you not run in the house.” Talia gave the younger boy a stern glance, raising her eyebrow at Blake. He gave a sheepish grin at his mother, scrambling up off the floor. “Sorry, Mom.” Talia nodded raising her voice a little more, “That goes for you other three up there, too. Go clean your rooms. I know they aren't clean, and I could smell them walking by.” There was a pause before a chorus of different voices came from upstairs. “Yes, Aunt Talia!” Talia turned her attention to her youngest son, dismissing him with a quick movement of her head toward the stairs. “You too, Blake.” Blake nodded, giving her a 'yes, ma'am' as he took off towards the stair well.

The pair watched him climb the stairs, before Talia turned her attention back to the big pot of vegetables cooking, stirring it a couple times. She went and grabbed the meat, which had to be at least 5 pounds. Derek watched his mother work on dinner in silence, thinking how to start. He finally cleared his throat and started, “Scott gave us some big news today.” Talia glanced over from where she had started throwing the meat into a pan to cook it. “Stiles is coming back to school tomorrow.” Talia hummed, giving her son a smile. “Is that so?”

It was silent for a while, before the front door bust open as expected. “I'm home!” Laura's voice rang out across the house hold. “Welcome back!” was the reciprocated answer. Talia sighed and shook her head as Laura came into the kitchen arms full with a few loaves of bread, sourdough from what Derek could smell. “Must you throw the door open every time you come home, Laura?” Derek's older sister gave her mother an award winning smile, “Where's the fun in returning home without opening the door with some style?” Talia huffed at her daughter, returning to the browning meat. “Derek, be a dear and warm up the tortillas for me, please.” Derek nodded grabbing the tortillas from the counter and putting them in the brown tortillas container.

Laura scrunched up her nose as he brushed past her going toward the microwave. “Geez, little bro, what has you all reeking of happiness? I thought you were too grumpy to be happy.” Laura teased Derek. “From what I heard earlier, Stiles is coming back to school tomorrow. Scott was yelling around in the school parking lot after school today.” Cora entered the kitchen, lured by the smell of food. “Oh, Stiles, is it? Isn't that the boy that has Derek in a mood most times? And the one that calls him 'Der-bear'? That Stiles?” Laura had this glint in her eye Derek didn't like. That kind of glint never ended well for him, being teased mercilessly by his older sister. Cora joined in on the fun, “He calls him 'Sourwolf', too.” Laura laughed at her brother, as Derek groaned.

Peter and David walked in from the living room, Helen and Kaylee not far behind them. “Sourwolf? That's surprisingly accurate. With how many moods you go through, dear nephew, I think this Stiles has hit the nail on the head.” Peter drawled mockingly, his wife smacking him in the back of the head. “Now Peter, behave. I think its sweet. Don't listen to him Derek, he's being fussy today.” Kaylee gave him a sweet smile, getting out the the plates from the cabinet. “He sounds like a treat Derek, why don't you bring him over to meet the family. Use that youth of yours.” Helen teased her grandson, going to sit down at the table.

Helen was the mother of Peter and Talia. Her husband, their grandpa Richard, had died a few years ago with cancer because he was human. Kaylee and her and Peter's oldest son, Jason, were human too. Jason was in college, Baylor, to become a doctor. But they still had their other two, Anna and Carter, the twins.

The last inhabitant of the house was Rue. Rue was the child of another pack that passed through Hale territory. Her mother was human that had given birth to the child and left, not wanting anything to do with a supernatural child. They had taken care of young Rue, but the pack was forever moving, never staying in one spot. They best thought to leave Rue with the Hales for stability, and Talia took her into the Hale pack.

She became fostered under Talia's name, but was extremely attached to Derek. She followed him everywhere. When his pack had first seen this, the girls had cooed at the little brown eyed girl following Derek around like a baby duck. His family thought it was hysterical and endearing. Though it annoyed him at times, he didn't have the heart to tell to stop following him. She had puppy eyes exactly like Stiles's. “ _Speak of the devil and she shall appear._ ”Derek thought as her long dark red curls bounced into his vision.

Rue attached herself to his leg, grinning up at him. “Welcome home.” she spoke softly. She wasn't very loud for a child of 6 years old. She spoke very little, though perfectly, and was mostly quiet and curious. Rue was not a werewolf. But she wasn't human either. She didn't have the signs of a werewolf, like the full moon affecting her. Rue had good reflexes, keen senses, though her night vision was better than any werewolf's, and was very strong. She was also very fast, always winning tag and any running game. They didn't know what she was.

The twins were running into the kitchen with Blake chasing them. “Hey! Go wash your hands for dinner, and stop running around the house!” Talia growled at the squealing kids. “Yes, Aunt Talia/Mom.” The three ran for the stairs still laughing. Rue followed after them.

Talia sighed as she grabbed the meat and went to put it on the table were Peter and Helen were setting the table. Kaylee followed behind her with the strained vegetables, and Laura grabbed the tortillas from the microwave. Derek went and and sat down at his spot at the table. The kids came down the stairs bolting for their seats, racing to see who could get there first. Rue sat in her usual spot next to Derek. The rest of his family settled around in their seats as well. Everyone one was making their tacos and fixing their plates.

“I think Helen is right. Bring this boy over some time. I've heard some interesting things about the sheriff's son. And from what Cora and Boyd tell me, you're quite smitten with him.” Talia smirked at her son's face. Cora shared an evil grin with Laura before they started singing, “Derek and Stiles sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Blake, Anna, and Carter join in on the song. Peter, Kaylee, Helen, and David start laughing at how red Derek's face goes. Talia even chuckles at her son's embarrassment, watching his ears go red. Derek groans at his family teasing him, and puts his burning face in his arms on the table. Why did Lady Fortune have it out for him?


	3. Pack Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek looks back as a potential threat looms near.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Flopping down on his bed, Derek sighed. It had been pretty peaceful, nothing supernatural happening or otherwise. Now somebody had freaking jinxed it.
> 
> He blamed Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm so so sorry!!!! I just got a new job and it's getting closer to the end of the school year, so tests and speed learning galore. Also I found out that my family paid for a trip to Florida for me for two weeks at Disney Land and my uncle's mother's house on the beach. Oh can't wait.
> 
> 4/19/15 NOTE: CRAP, CRAP CRAP!! So sorry, that small part was meant for a different story, so this has been edited, to fit the right criteria! Again so sorry, it was really late and I wasn't paying attention. That small tidbit is actually for a different rewrite I am experimenting with currently. This is actually my first Sterek fanfic canon rewrite, so please tell me any mistakes I might make, Thank you!
> 
> Further questions will be answered at the bottom.

Talia watched from the doorway of the room that the twins shared with Rue as Derek tucked the curly haired girl into bed. She was half way to sleep anyways, but she always insisted that it was Derek who tucked her in. The kids were all being put to bed.

“Derek, who is Stiles?” Rue had asked sleepily as she felt Derek tuck the sheets around her little body. Derek froze slightly, thinking how he would answer that question. Derek rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously, before puffing out a laugh. “Stiles is a Stiles. There is nobody like him. He is in a class all his own.” Rue gives him an adorable sleepy smile.

“So he's special?” Derek gives her a warm smile as he thinks of Stiles's brilliant smile lighting up the room. “Yeah. He's special.” Derek whispers to Rue as she falls asleep. Talia smiles at the conversation between the two. Her baby boy wasn't just smitten, he was completely in love with this boy she kept hearing about.

And it wasn't just from Derek or Cora. The Sheriff's son was well known through the town. Stiles was infamous you could say. He wasn't a delinquent, but the old biddies of the town fawned over the boy. The word was he was very intelligent with a mischievous streak a mile wide. But most forgave his antics for the way he was naturally lively, never failing to bring a smile to some people's faces.

“Derek, we need to talk. Pack meeting in the living room.” Talia said turning and walking to and down the stairs. Derek pulled a questioning face at his mother's disappearing back. Pack meeting? Those never happened often, only when something was going on in the territory. Something serious.

Derek followed her, softly closing the door behind him. Going into the living room, his family was gathered, sans the twins, Rue, and Blake. The rule was when you entered high school, then you were allowed in on the pack meetings. This was Cora's first one as she was a freshman this year. She got held back a grade because of control issues. 

Derek settled on the leather sofa between a bored Laura and excited Cora. Talia sat next to David as usual, taking a settling breath before starting. “I have some news. I caught a new smell in the preserve today when I was out for a run. A smell that was definitely not human.” David and Kaylee gave startled looks at their alpha, Peter and Helen's faces grim. Laura sat up to attention and Cora settled down. Derek kept looking at his mother for more information.

“I don't know if its necessarily bad or good, but I want no assumptions. While I couldn't tell what it was, it definitely smelled like predator. I want everyone on the lookout, tell me if you see or find anything suspicious. I will not lose family or pack again do to us being ill-prepared or caught unawares.” Derek let out a sub-vocal whine at the last sentence of his mother's order.

Talia gave her son a concerned and pitied look. He had been through enough as is. They all had.

Just a few years ago, a crazy Argent hunter, Kate, ignoring the peace treaty between the Hales and Argents, had used Derek and tricked him into telling her about the pack. Derek was only 15, and in freshman year of high school. He hadn't meant any harm and he had honestly liked her. That was before she set the old Hale house on fire trapping them in with a line of mountain ash while sat there and watched them burn in glee. They had thought all was lost, but suddenly the line had just vanished. 

Talia had wasted no time in busting through the front door and tackling Kate to the ground, everyone escaping the burning house behind her. Peter and David dealt with the other hunters there with Kate, while Kaylee and Helen got the pups out of he house. The police showed up, as well as the firemen to put out the still burning house. Kate and her goons were arrested. Kate was put in a jailing mental ward after spouting out the 'nonsense' of the Hales being werewolves. 

Derek and Laura had been out of the house, but when Derek got word of what had happened, he was devastated. He closed off from the rest of the pack, refusing to even join in the full moon runs. He had even stopped interacting with Rue. He always smelled heavily of guilt and pain.

And then something else went down again two years later, during Derek's junior year. A rogue alpha had been trapezing through the woods. Talia couldn't ever track him, the alpha being too careful over hiding his tracks and scents. It was maddening, but then it became worse. Scott McCall, a new freshman at Beacon Hills High, was riding his bike home past the reserve when he had been mauled and bitten. It was a mess.

Especially since he was dating Allison Argent, daughter of the Beacon Hills hunter that had returned to the town a couple of weeks back. Scott was a bit disbelieving until he first shifted. Then he was eager to learn, especially since he had come very close to eating Allison, who was then informed of the situation after Derek saved her from a feral Scott and Talia had contacted Chris.

Furious about what happened, Chris had almost made the two cut it off, but relented when Talia explained that it would detrimental to Scott's health and it Allison was already becoming his anchor. If that was taken away, Scott may not have enough strength to fight off the rogue alpha's will and he would become berserk. Chris was a bit more accepting of the fact when Scott came to him and told him if that he ever tried to even hurt Allison, to kill him on the spot. He didn't want to become a monster.

After learning that Derek would be hanging around him at school for precautions, Scott was provided an excuse for his best friend Stiles. But that didn't help the tension between Stiles and Derek. Derek and Stiles bickered at every turn, with Derek threatening Stiles and shoving him against walls, and Stiles snarking off and driving Derek nuts with how he smelled all the time.

The rogue struck again, scaring the living daylights out of Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, and Allison as he attacked the video store. Scott had clung to Allison, refusing to let her out of his sight. Lydia and Jackson had denied seeing anything but a bid dog attacking them, though they were obviously shaken by the encounter. 

In the end, after weeks tracking the alpha's scent around the preserve, and several close calls later, they had a solid plan to take the alpha out. Laura, Derek, Cora, Peter, Scott, Allison, and Chris cornered the alpha by an abandoned warehouse. The alpha being mentally deranged by his ego and power trip, tried to attack Cora, whom he saw as the weakest.

Derek had seen red, and attacked the alpha, ending the battle with ripping out the alpha's throat. The power was transferred to Derek, and red bled through his ice blue wolf eyes. Derek was now the alpha.

There was chaos, and Derek once again shut himself off from his family and was an asshole at school. His family was worried about how him becoming an alpha was going to affect his relationship with his mother. Derek feeling the urge to create his own pack turned Erica Reyes an epileptic the same grade he was, Vernon Boyd a loner also a junior, and Isaac Lahey a boy being abused by his father. They became their own clique within the school, mostly leaving Scott in his loved daze of Allison and Stiles alone.

Though Stiles didn't seem to care much for Derek, even he could see that Derek was being a moody asshole and was bringing other people to orbit around his moody being. Stiles was fed up with Derek and his pack being bossy assholes, so he knock some sense into Derek. Never had he been given such a thorough verbal smack down, except by his mother, but it did the trick and it got Derek's head out of his ass. Let it not be said Stiles was not sassy, as much as he preferred to deny it.

Then the Kanima shit storm. It seemed that the rogue alpha had left them a little gift to remember him by. He had ended up biting the number one, grade A asshole known to Beacon Hills. Jackson Whittemore had been turned into a Kanima. Let's just say solving that problem invovled bringing Lydia into the fold and her reviving Jackson in a fairytale fashion.

Derek sighed, coming out of his past memories, and looked to his mother giving her a nod to show he was alright. “What do you need us to do for the time being?” Derek asked his mother to change the topic away from the uncomfortable subject. 

Talia gave her son a small smile before going back to being a serious alpha, “For now, don't go anywhere alone. Report any unusual happenings, and keep your eyes, ears, and nose open.” 

Derek grunted his assent, getting up off the couch and nodded to the rest of his family, “I will tell my pack tomorrow. No sense in doing anything tonight when most of them aren't going to answer their phones. Good night.” Derek turned his back on the chorus of responses and headed back to his room on the third floor of the house.

His room was the only one on the top floor, as it was basically a loft, half of the room being windows and skylights. It was always relaxing to him to watch the stars and moon at night. No one came to his room, but Rue every once in a while, as they knew he like his privacy. Even Laura knew and respected that, not having been in his room since before Kate. 

It was his sanctuary.

Flopping down on his bed, Derek sighed. It had been pretty peaceful, nothing supernatural happening or otherwise. Now somebody had freaking jinxed it.

He blamed Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Not to worry my readers, I have already started the new chapter and will try and to post it ,at the very maximum, about the end of next week. If not I apologize in advanced, I am very busy with being away from home for 12 hours a day and am very tired. I will do my best!
> 
> 4/19/15  
> As for the sheriff bit, it will be the next chapter as it covers Stiles return, first in Derek's pov and then it shifts to Stiles pov towards the end. 
> 
> And for that second question, it supposed to be that, yes, Stiles does know about the supernatural, but the pack doesn't know that he knows, so they try to shield him from it. The rest is to come later on and that is as much as I can tell you without spoiling the rest of the fic.
> 
> Also I will be adding tags as I go, so not to spoil anything. SO, when you come back, there may or may not be a new tag, so check when you can.


End file.
